Chalant: All I Want for Christmas is You
by HollyLoves
Summary: Zatanna and Dick attempt to have a real dinner for once when Zatanna get's a surprise. A very fluffy chalant christmas present for the Black Canary rper from my young justice rp group. (Completely Whelmed on tumblr) Hope you enjoy and as always thanks for reading.


"Etativel ot eht nevo dna esolc eht rood," Zatanna said wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as the chicken made it's way into the oven, the door closing tightly behind it. It had been weeks since she actually made dinner, and even longer since both her and Dick had been home at the same time to eat it. Just as she was about to start the pasta an aggressive buzzing sound filled the kitchen. Zatanna floundered for a moment trying to find her phone, before spotting it on the counter, "Hello?" she asked, slightly breathless.

The voice on the other line snickered quietly, and Zatanna could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Don't start without me Zee," Dick teased.

"I might have to if you don't get home soon," she retorted, matching his sarcastic tone perfectly.

"I'm sorry, this meetings taking forever," Dick paused and Zatanna could tell that he was running a hand through his hair, "But it looks like Bruce and I have 'em so I should be home in about forty minutes?"

Zatanna smiled, squeezing her phone between her shoulder and ear as she grabbed a large pot from the cabinet above her, "Perfect, I just put the chicken in and it needs a while to cook."

There was some rustling on the other line and Zatanna could hear a few muted voices before Dick responded, "Sounds great, they're calling us back in now. I'll call you on my way home. Love you." voices filled Zatanna's ears for a second before the decided click of Dick hanging up silenced them and she was left with the sound of the radio playing christmas songs faintly in the background to fill the absence. Zatanna smiled to herself as she put her phone back on the counter before starting to fill the pot with water. "Evom ot eht evots dna trats gniliob," Zatanna sung in tune with the music as the pot floated over towards the stove and began to boil. She smiled and moved towards the refrigerator when a sharp pang of nausea shot through her stomach. Zatanna covered her mouth and ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and vomited, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

After dry heaving several times Zatanna wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and shakily stood up, moving towards the sink. The cool water rushed over her hands as Zatanna steadied herself before washing out her mouth. She then turned off the water and gripped the sides of the sink, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Even though she felt ill her face seemed brighter than usual, and oilier too. Zatanna reached up and touched her face, this was the second time she had vomited today, and the fifth time in the past 2 weeks and she was over a week late...All of the color drained from Zatanna's face as her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, "No..." she muttered to herself, stepping away from the sink. "No," she repeated almost mocking herself for freaking out so much. "No way," she said, making her way back towards the kitchen.

The water had started to boil and as Zatanna opened a box of dry pasta noodles her eyes caught the digital clock on the radio; _6:07_. She had roughly thirty minutes until Dick got home. She bit her lip, inwardly cursing herself for even thinking about it. "Ughhhh," she groaned, throwing her head back and clenching her fists. '_I can't believe I'm doing this,_' Zatanna thought as she walked towards the front door, plucking a jacket off the coat rack and slipping her feet into a pair of boots. She grasped the cool metal of her keys off their hook and headed out the door, "T'nod tel gnihtyna nrub," she called into the empty apartment, an afterthought, as the door swung closed.

An icy wind blew as Zatanna exited the small convenience store. It was less than a block away from their apartment, but already Zatanna was wishing she had grabbed a thicker coat. She hugged the crumpled paper bag to her chest as she walked, a slight flush still adorned her cheeks and she made a mental note to never go back to that corner store. Zatanna felt like the world was watching, and everyone knew what was in the brown paper bag. With a shiver the magician entered their building and gave a sheepish smile to the doorman before making her way to the elevators. Once inside she glanced down at her watch, _6:26_. Twenty elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and Zatanna had to force herself to walk calmly to her door. After fumbling with the lock for a moment, she made her way inside, discarding the jacket and boots, headed straight for the bathroom.

Zatanna closed the door behind herself and took a deep breath. She reached into the bag and pulled out the rectangular box, '_ClearBlue Digital Pregnancy Test,_' it read, '_Over 99% Accurate._' "I hope so," she murmured, sliding a finger under the cardboard flap and opening the package.

Once she was done taking the test, Zatanna set the plastic test on the side of the sink and washed her hands, "Five minutes, I can wait five minutes," Zatanna told herself, slumping against the sink, and sitting on the cool floor. A million thoughts flooded her mind, A baby, a new life, a new person that would grow inside of her. It was all too much, Zatanna placed her face in her trembling hands, what was she going to do? Was she ready for this? Were they ready for this? Was it such a bad thing? Her breathing was shallow and it felt like she was drowning on dry land. Would she be a good mother? Zatanna could barely remember her own mother. What about her work, she had just joined the league. What would everyone think? What would Dick think? The timer on her watched beeped and Zatanna froze. Her five minutes were up. For what felt like several minutes Zatanna didn't move. She couldn't. She swallowed hard and purposefully stood up. With eyes closed Zatanna grasped the plastic stick and held it up. '_One...two...three,_' she counted in her head before opening her eyes.

A small + sign was all it took to bring the magician to her knees, tears already streaming down her cheeks. The pregnancy test clattered to the floor and Zatanna gently placed her hands against her stomach. She slumped back against the sink and sobbed quietly in both awe and fear. She was holding a new life, something that Dick and her had created. Something that magic could never do. She took deep breaths, greedily swallowing lungfuls of air as she sat there, her whole body shaking.

"Zee?" Dick called out, a smirk already playing in the corner of his mouth as he opened the door. Smoke filled his lungs and a loud high pitched ring assaulted his ears. His smirk fell,"Woah!" Dick rushed into the kitchen and opened the oven, removing the blackened chicken. "What happened?" he coughed, opening one of the windows and turning on the fan. As the fire alarm ceased, Dick wondered down the hallway, "Zatanna? What happened?" He spotted the bathroom door closed and knocked lightly, "Zee...? Zee are you in there?" Dick pressed his ear against the door, a few distorted sounds made their way through, "Zee come on," his voiced dropped, full of confusion and worry, "Zee let me in, whatever's wrong I can help, I-" Zatanna flung open the door and with such force latched on to her boyfriend, he almost fell over. "Zee..." he sighed, relieved, and wrapped his arms around her. Dick inhaled, burying his head in her hair and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

Zatanna sobbed, tears soaking Dick's shirt. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't. "Di-Dick," she choked out, squeezing him tighter.

"Shhhhh Zee, it's okay. You're fine," he murmured into her ear. She shook her head and pulled away, looking into his eyes. Zatanna tenderly grasped Dick's hand and placed it against her stomach. He looked at her in confusion for a moment before his eyes caught the slim, white pregnancy test and the blue box on the bathroom floor behind her. His stomach dropped to the floor as he looked from Zatanna's eyes to her stomach.

"I-I'm pregnant," she whispered her sobs mixing with a laugh, "And the funny thing is, I'm terrified, but at the sametime, I already love him or her, I can't explain it and I know this is unexpected and I'm not sure we're ready and-" but Zatanna's confession was cut short as Dick's lips came crashing against her's.

"Zee," he said, tears in his own eyes, "I love you." Dick paused and inhaled deeply, "And I'm scared too but," he kneeled down so his head was level with Zatanna's abdomen, "I also couldn't be happier." Dick placed another kiss just above her navel, before standing up straight and looking her in the eyes with a smile, "Looks like we'll need to clear out the second bedroom."

Zatanna gave Dick a tired, but genuine smile wrapping her arms around his waist as he enveloped her in his own. "I was thinking yellow," she remarked.

Dick smiled, "Anything you want." And for a moment they just stood there, holding each other, scared, and excited, and having no idea what was going to happen next, and knowing that it was okay not to know. Dick looked up and back towards the kitchen, a small smile dancing in the corners of his lips "...I guess we're ordering in?"

Zatanna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she untangled herself from Dick and ran towards the kitchen. "Oh no," she groaned, standing in front of the remains of what was supposed to be their dinner.

Dick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection resting his head on her shoulder, "So...chinese?" he smirked into her neck as their laughter mixed together and filled the apartment, mingling with the radio, '_...all i want for christmas is you..._'


End file.
